


Random heroes of Olympus shots

by AMossBearOfManyFandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First fic., Fluff, please comment and critique, team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMossBearOfManyFandoms/pseuds/AMossBearOfManyFandoms
Summary: Bunch of random one shots with very little connection.





	Random heroes of Olympus shots

Annabeth knew something was off the moment she entered the kitchen. It was normal for her to walk into the kitchen and see one of the other seven, or nico and Reyna when they stopped by, but today the kitchen was empty and it looked like someone had raided it. Sighing she grabbed a banana and sat at the table to eat. Half way through the banana someone came in the room. Looking up she saw it was Piper… Covered in a goopy white substance.

“What are you covered in?” Annabeth asked.

“Sour cream.” Piper responded before leaving the room with a can of whipped cream.

“That explained nothing” she exclaimed. It was too early in the morning for this.

Annabeth left the table, preparing for whatever it was that waited for her upstairs. She so did not expect to see a full on brawl. Leo was jumping up and down building a gun that shot sour cream. Percy had a can of whipped cream in each hand spraying in all directions. Piper stood above Frank spraying whipped cream on his head while he was throwing sour cream at Percy.

“What the heck,” was all annabeth thought to say.

“Leo said sour cream is better then whipped cream,” Percy shouted pointing accusingly at Leo.

Automatically an argument broke out on which one was better, occasionally a bit a sour cream or whipped cream flew through the air.  
Annabeth was both done with this behavior and in love with it, because even though it was annoying it's what brought them together as a team, and a family.


End file.
